Our Life
by arryia
Summary: This story is about Max and the flock after they destroy Intex.They are trying to start a new life as normal people.Rated for future FAX. STORY COMPLETE.
1. To moms

**Maximum Ride IV**

**By: Arryia**

**Chapter: 1**

**Authors note: This chapter is kind of a introduction. The next one will also be a filler, but it will be way longer than just one paragraph, I promise!!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXAIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

My name is Maximum. Maximum Ride. I am not all human. I am 2 avian, 98 human. I am, an experiment. 

But I will never go back there again. I will never let them do horrible experiment on me or my flock ever again. If they ever take us back there again , there'll be some white coats with some serious bruises. Whoever gets in my way again will regret it for the rest of their lives. There will be no mercy from me, aver again.

* * *

We were flying over the sea. But unfortunately, in a plane. Yes even we the incredible avian hybrids cannot fly thousand of miles without stopping. I mean, we're only humans! Well mostly... 

We were headed back to America flying first class, thanks to my baby, Angel. She had made sure that we would be able to get tickets, allow total on the plane, and make sure no own questioned us about a dog sitting in his own seat, eating his own first class meal.

I was enjoying the peace and quite, when Nudge asked, " Max what are we going to do now?". I didn't know for sure, but being the leader i always had to have a plan.

" Well, first we'll find a place to live." " Ooooh, can we live in a beach house or in a mansion or a.". I cut her off by saying, " we have to find a place that's safe, but until then, we should see if we could stay at moms house. How does that sound?". I was rewarded by a chorus of

yays. I looked over at Fang; he simply nodded as if it didn't really matter." Okay its final, were heading to mom's."

* * *

**AN: Sorry the chapter is so short, I'm not very good at writing and it takes me a long time. Also please comment, this is my first story. D**


	2. SORRY!

Sorry, but this is not a chapter, but I would just like to speak my mind about a certain comment that I have received.

* * *

First of all I have read the stories. All of them (that are out anyway). 

Second thing is, _really_ I made a mistake. It was a typo. If you would have looked at how I spelled Maximum the second time, you would have noticed that it is spelled correctly.

Third thing is that using short sentences is part of my writing style, so deal with it.

Fourth thing is, that I did use SPELL CHECK so if you have a problem with how I spell the words, tough I don't give a shit!!

As for using the correct rules of speech, I DON'T CARE!!! I wrote this because I like to write, and so other people can read my stories. Not for some COMPUTER NERD(S) that only care about the mistakes, and not the actual story!

Also, I do not have the time to write super long chapters. And besides, I would rather make smaller ones that I can update faster than longer ones that I WONT be able to update for a long time.

Oh, and P.S., this is a web site. If it's on the Internet then it's EVERYBODY'S. Not just _yours_.

And also, IM "REALLY" SORRY IF I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG!!!

* * *

And i am trully sorry to the people who acctually like my story. 


	3. Food and Frowns

**Our Life**

**By: Arryia**

* * *

After what seemed like days, we finally got off the plane. It was crowded EVERYWHERE around the airport. So we decided to take a taxi to the nearest town. 

When we finally got there, we paid the taxi driver, and went to find a place to eat. We walked by a restaurant that smelled like heaven. It was called Red Robin.

After a 13-minute wait, we finally took our seats. After another 6-minutes, our waitress, Jenny, came to take our orders. I ordered a double cheeseburger, two chicken sandwiches, and a chocolate milkshake, all with extra fries.

Jenny frowned. I frowned. Fang and Iggy grinned. Next it was Fangs turn to order.

Fang got 3 double cheeseburgers

Iggy got what Fang got.

Angel and Nudge got 2 salads, chicken nuggets, 2 lemonades, and a soda, each.

Jenny frown was so big that it looked like it was going to fall right off her head ((AN: I know its lame but I couldn't think of anything)).

" And before you ask, yes we do want, and will eat all this food." I said.

"Are you s.." she began before I cut her off.

"Yes, we are sure."

Fang and Iggy looked like they were having a hard time trying to hold back laughter. Even my little Angel looked like she was about to burst at any moment.

Nudge and Gazzy were simply grinning.

Jenny shrugged, then left.

Another 24 minutes later, our food came. We finished it all in less than 30 minutes.

Jenny was baffled. When she came to give us the bill, her mouth flew open. She simply couldn't believe that we had actually eaten all of the food.

She just stood there looking like an idiot. Her mouth was still open.

"You can close you mouth, ya know," I said.

She blushed so hard that she matched the red leather of the booths seats. Then she remembered to close her mouth.

We paid a whopping bill of one hundred and twelve dollars, and sixty-two cents. Angel and Gazzy got free balloons when we walked out of the doors.

We walked to a near by alley, and took off. It wasn't the best of places to pull out our wings and jump into the air, but it was the best place we could find.

"Okay guys, were off to Arizona!" I yelled.

* * *

AN: I wonder if i've been put on ficsquads "Wall Of Shame"?? LOL. 


	4. Leave me alone

**AN: Ooops, I forgot about total in the last chapter, sorry!! Lets just say he ate a double cheeseburger and some fries or something like that, and that Angel made it so that he could eat with them without being noticed.**

**AN: (again): If the words are slanted, then Jeb's talking. If they are slanted and underlined, then it's Angel talking. Max is just normal font that is underlined.**

**AN: (Again, Again) This story is placed after the third book.**

* * *

The flight to moms house was pretty much silent. 

Well except for nudge and total that is.

All they could talk about was how good the food was. I felt like I was about to scream. Fang must have noticed because he flew over to were only I could hear him.

" Something getting in you nerves?" Fang asked, smirking.

I wanted hurt him. I would have if we were alone.

_You know you wouldn't Max…_

I don't need your opinion Jeb, and WHY are you still I my head??

_Max Max Max._

What do Want, Jeb Jeb Jeb? I could have sworn that he was laughing. He didn't answer.

" NO, I'm perfectly fine", I said in a sweet sarcastic voice. Fang grinned then flew back to were he was before. For once he didn't notice that I had been talking to the voice, I mean Jeb. There must be something on his mind. I wonder what it is?

" Max, when are we going to land?" asked Gazzy

" Uhhh, as soon as we find a hotel I guess". I hadn't realized that they were getting tired. I should have noticed. I'm the leader; it's my job to take care of the flock.

We had to fly for another 20 minutes before we found a hotel. It was the only hotel in the small town. And its parking lot was full.

" We might not get to stay in a hotel tonight guys…."It was rally hard to hide my disappointment. And I didn't do a very good job at it either.

Angel and Nudge looked unhappy. I couldn't blame them though. We all needed a shower, bad. Angel looked like she had been kidnapped. Gazzy and Iggy looked like they had been in an explosion, which wouldn't surprise me one bit. Nudge looked like she had gotten in a fight, which she had. Fang just looked tired. We all had bruises and tears in our clothes.

"Can we at least see if there's room?" Angel asked

"Of coarse we can." She smiled.

The person at the desk immediately frowned when we walked in.

" Angel sweetie, we might need your help here." I whispered.

"Okay" She smiled. I think she liked controlling peoples minds. That's not a good thing either.

"May I help you?" the desk clerk asked ((AN: I don't know if that's what they are called)).

"Yes we would like three rooms please" I said.

"They only rooms we have available are small she said". She looked like she was trying to keep us away.

_She is._

Oh, thanks Angel. Could you make her give us the rooms?

_Yep._

Angel smiled.

We were handed our three room keys.

"Okay, Fang and Iggy share a room, Gazzy and Angel get one, And the last on is for me and Nudge".

"But Max, Nudge and I want a room together" Crap. Bambi eyes.

"Well, I guess that's okay"

"But I wanna be with Iggy"

I was losing my patience.

"Fine!" They all jumped.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just really, tired." And stressed. What if the flyboys attack? What if the director sent some of ones still in America after us? They could be outside the hotel right now.

"Max, you're worrying to much" Angel said. She must have been reading my mind.

I smiled. And I hoped that she was right.

" Okay, Iggy here's your key" " And here's your key, Angel, Nudge"

The rooms were all right next to each other. Our room was in the middle, Angel and Nudge's room was to the right of ours. And Gazzy and Iggy's was to the left of ours.

"Okay, night guys"

"Night Max!" Angel and Nudge said at the same time.

Iggy and Gazzy were already headed off to here room. They were probably going to try and make a bomb of some kind. I would normally stop them, but i was to tired...

Fang opened the door to our room. He froze, and I ran into him.

"Sorry.." I mumbled

"But what was that for?" I asked

"I'll sleep on the floor" He said. I was confused.

"What are you talking about, oh..."

"Thats not fair, I'll sleep on the floor." I said

"No, i'll..." He started to say, before I cut him off

"Look, we can both sleep on the bed. It's not really that big of a deal..."

Fang smirked. Utoh(( ok, i know thats not how you spell that but my spell check isn't helping me today)), I was going to regret this.

" Why do you say that, is it because you loooove me?" "Is it because you loooove me _this_ much?" He said as he held out his arms, just as i had done when i was having my chip removed. Crap, he STILL hadn't forgotten that.

Fang started to laugh. Which i might add was a rare thing. He must really not like me if he was making fun of me like this...

"Whats wrong?"

I didn't give him an answer. I just grabbed my bag and went straight to the bath room.

I hated it when he talked about that. It made me so mad. I hated it when he made fun of me like that. I mean, every now and then it was fun, but I really hated it when he talked about that.

_He probably only does it just because he likes you._

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JEB!!!!" I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Me crying. Before Angel had been taken, i had practically never cried. Now i was balling.

I quickly turned on the shower so Fang wouldn't here me crying. I got undressed and let the water poor over me.

FANG POV:

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I hurt her like that?! It wasn't on purpose. I was just joking around.

_You really hurt her Fang...she is crying..._

Oh great, now shes crying! I have to do something, but what?

_Apologize, or at least go talk to her._

Okay, apologize. But she wont get out of the shower for at least another hour.

_So ask if you can come in, but only if she says you can._

Angel, thanks.

_No problem._

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"What do _you _want!"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm_ in the shower_."

"So."

"Fine! _Come in_."

She actually was in the shower, I thought that she was lying.

"Max..."

"Well,you wanted to talk?"

"Max, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"Yeah, okay, we'll go with that."

"Max, I'm serious. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when i said that."

"Oh yeah, then what _did_ you mean?"

"I um,well I..."The real reason was that i was trying to see if she really liked me. Guess not...

"Can you just leave me alone for a little while?"

"Yeah, okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAX POV:

Fang just came in and _apologized._Fang doesn't apologize, ever. He justs lookes sorry. But Fang just came in and actually apologized!! I mean, why would he do that?

_May bee because he cares about you._

Yeah, sure.

_Max..._

Fang doesn't like me.

_How can you be sure?_

The question is how can YOU be sure??

_Max I just know._

Whatever. He left.

I got out of the shower, and got into my PJ's. Then I brushed my teeth, and then my hair. I didn't want to leave the bath room. But I had to.

I opened the door just a crack. Fang was sitting on the bed looking at the floor, frowning. I wonder what he was thinking about?

_He's thinking that he has to tell you something, but doesn't want to._

Thanks Angel, oh and sweetie, how many times have i told you not to read my mind??

_Sorry Max._

It's fine, just don't do it again, okay?

_Okay._

I fully opened the door and walked out. I didn't look at Fang. I just put my stuff down in the corner, and layed down in the bed, pulled the covers on, and turned away from Fang. I could feel his eyes on me.

I heard him walk to bathroom to take his shower.

Then I fell asleep.


	5. Morning

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been busy. But I finally finished!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Mornings. I hate mornings. I didn't want to get up. But my stomach was growling. Loudly. Hopefully Fang doesn't here it. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Or any one for that matter.

I felt fang sit up on the bed next to me. Great. Just what I needed.

My stomach growled again. Even louder this time.

"Max, you need to eat." I didn't say anything.

" I know you're up Max. Come eat breakfast."

" Iggy's not awake yet." I said groggily, still facing away from Fang.

" I'll cook." Wow. Fang offering to cook. Something's defiantly wrong with this picture. But I still didn't say anything.

Fang got up and headed toward the kitchen. I fell right back asleep.

This was a wonderful dream. I was sitting at a extremely large dinner table, and it was covered in food. It was mostly breakfast type foods. There was heapings of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. The eggs smelled delicious. There was every type of food I could ever want. Even chocolate chip cookies.

" Max. Wake up." So much for sleeping.

" Breakfast is ready." Breakfast? I guess Fang really did cook for me.

I wanted to pretend that I was still asleep, but I was REALLY hungry.

Fang sat down on the bed beside me. I couldn't believe what I saw when I sat up. Fang cooked me scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Just like in my dream. No wonder I was actually able to smell the eggs.

"Fang…."

" Max, I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have said those things. Do you forgive me?"

Stubborn Max wanted to say no, but he really seemed sorry.

"I….I forgive you Fang." I never knew how hard that would be to say that.

Just then Fang leaned over and gave me a big, strong hug. To my surprise, I was unhappy when he pulled away. I looked up at Fang and blushed. It's funny how I never really noticed how pretty his eyes were. Fang leaned towards me again. But this time was different. Instead of another hug, he kissed me. And I kissed him back.

Thanks for reading!!! Please comment. Thanks


End file.
